


Just A Little Too Much

by EternalDarkEyes



Category: Free!
Genre: Comic, M/M, Makoto Birthday Exchange 2017, Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange, Mild Language, Style Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/pseuds/EternalDarkEyes
Summary: Rin learns that tight costumes have their pros and cons.Written for Iridium (IridiumFlames) for the 2017 Makoto Birthday Exchange.





	Just A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iridium (IridiumFlames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumFlames/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156972762@N02/37595176015/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kept things short and sweet since this is my first comic. I never have really drawn Rin before, so it was a challenge keeping his look consistent. Good thing Makoto is there to save the day! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find my other attempts at art at exquisitewallflowerart.tumblr.com


End file.
